Theft is a major concern for retail operations. While electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are in wide use, it is still necessary to adapt the individual monitoring elements, or tags, to specific variations of protected products, including bottled products. Wine, for example, is a bottled product that can easily be valuable enough to justify the use of EAS technology to prevent theft. Embodiments of the present invention are capable of attaching to wine bottles and other bottles of similar shape and configuration.